narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konan
|Zdjęcie=Konan prof.png;Anime Dorosła Konan Manga.jpg;Manga |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=小南 |Rōmaji=Konan |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Atsuko Tanaka, Kaori Mine~Dziecko |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=20 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=169,4 cm |Waga część 2=45,3 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S |Zajęcie=Lider Amegakure |Przynależność=Amegakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Sieroty Ame |Partner=Nagato |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=363 |Anime=125 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Angielski=Dorothy Elias-Fahn }} Konan (小南,'' Konan'') - jedyna Kunoichi w Akatsuki. Po śmierci Nagato odchodzi z tej organizacji. Zostaje przywódcą Amegakure. Ginie w walce z Tobim. Opis thumb|left|Dorosła Konan thumb|left|Konan jako dziecko. Konan to kunoichi z Kraju Deszczu, osierocona podczas trzeciej wielkiej wojny shinobi, dołączyła do Yahiko, by przetrwać. Odnalazła nieprzytomnego Nagato i zaprowadziła do kryjówki. Utalentowana w origami i bardzo uczuciowa dziewczyna wspierała swoich towarzyszy w trudnych chwilach. Gdy cała trójka napotkała sanninów z Konohy, w podzięce za pożywienie ofiarowała shinobim papierowego kwiatka. Pod okiem Jirayi nauczyła się łączyć swą sztukę z ninjutsu. Razem z Yahiko i Nagato należała do gangu działającego w Amegakure. Została porwana przez Hanzō i użyta jako zakładniczka. Osobowość thumb|Pierwsze pokazane origami KonanKonan była spokojną, stabilną, mocno stąpającą po ziemi osobą. Jako dziecko, była bardzo bystra, opiekuńcza i współczująca, w porównaniu do bezwzględnej i twardej postawy Yahiko i wrażliwości Nagato. Jednakże, traumatyczne przeżycia z jej dzieciństwa, sprawiły iż Konan stała się osobą bardzo poważną i nigdy nie zabierała głosu podczas spotkań Akatsuki. Zawsze miała na uwadze bezpieczeństwo swoich towarzyszy ponad swoje własne. Można również zobaczyć, że Konan posiada głębokie uczucia względem Yahiko, opiekując się nim i będąc przy nim tak blisko jak to możliwe. Konan wydaje się być bardziej empatyczna od reszty członków Akatsuki, będąc zawsze smutna, gdy wspomina swoje dzieciństwo. Kunoichi wykazywała również wielką lojalność względem swojego partnera, Paina zawsze wykonując nadane rozkazy bez pytania, pokładając ogromne zaufanie w jego umiejętności. Zdawała się być również pośrednikiem pomiędzy Painem, a Amegakure, mieszkańcy wioski zaczęli nazywać ją Aniołem, bo z powodu tworzenia papierowych skrzydeł do przemieszczania się, zaczęła przypominać jednego z nich. Konan posiadała zdolność do odczytywania uczuć Nagato, najprawdopodobniej spowodowaną ich długą znajomością. Gdy Tobi zleca Painowi pojmanie Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa, Konan od razu rozpoznała zdenerwowanie na twarzy swojego partnera. Po śmierci Nagato, Konan staje się nieugiętą obrończynią Naruto Uzumakiego, człowiek w, którym Nagato powierzył misję doprowadzenia całego świata do pokoju. Podczas walki z Tobim, Konan była w stanie posunąć się nawet do samobójczych ataków, jeśli tylko miałyby one uchronić Naruto i Nagato od niego. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Sieroty Ame jako młodzi dorośli.Konan miała niebieskie włosy, szare oczy (bursztynowe w anime) i morski cień do powiek i kolczyk przy jej brodzie. Rzęsy Konan są ukazane jako ukośne linie w dolnym rogu oczu, w anime, są to dwie charakterystyczne linie. Już od czasów dzieciństwa, Konan nosiła we włosach duży jasnobłękitny papierowy kwiat. Jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał neutralny, zmieniał się gdy Konan przed czymś protestowała, albo obawiała się o zdrowie Nagato. Nosiła płaszcz Akatsuki i standardowy pierścień na środkowym palcu prawej ręki, na którym widniał napis Biały (白, haku). Używała także pomarańczowego lakieru do paznokci. Pod płaszczem, Konan nosiła skromne ubranie z dużym dołem z przodu, które odsłaniało jej ramiona, część biustu i brzuch z pępkiem, które otaczały cztery kolczyki. Zamiast standardowych butów i ochraniaczy, Konan nosiła obcisłe niebieskie spodnie i buty na wysokich obcasach. Jako dziecko, dziewczyna nosiła proste ubrania. Gdy mieszkała z Jiraiyą, nosiła ciemną bluzkę i spódnicę ze specjalnym woreczkiem w, którym nosiła swój papier. Gdy Konan, Yahiko i Nagato zaczęli tworzyć Akatsuki, kunoichi nosiła czarny płaszcz, wysokie buty, ochraniacz na klatce piersiowej i opaskę ninja Amegakure. Umiejętności Konan byłathumb|188px|Konan używająca [[Kami Shuriken.]] kunoichi rangi S, a jej niezwykłe umiejętności były poważane przez jej partnera, Paina. Tobi zlekceważył Konan podczas ich walki, co jednak doprowadziło go do utraty prawej ręki i kawałka maski. Była również świetnym strategiem. Udało jej się dokładnie obliczyć czas, w którym Tobi może stawać się niematerialny, jak i nauczyć się w jaki sposób używa Czasoprzestrzennego Ninjutsu. Opracowała również wiele symulacji, które pokazywały, jak go zabić. Nawet on był zdziwiony, że jej technika zmusiła go do użycia zakazanego Izanagi. Papierowe Ninjutsu Konan ma nthumb|left|188px|Papierowe skrzydła Konan.aturalny talent do origami, który rozwija aby tworzyć odrębne techniki. Stworzyła oryginalną technikę, nazwaną Shikigami no Mai, pozwalającą jej na dzielenie swojego ciała na tysiące kartek papieru, które może kontrolować i formować w dowolny kształt i kolor. Do przemieszczenia papieru na długie dystanse, formuje je w motyle, ptaki lub samoloty, jednak gdy atakuje, Konan składa kartki papieru tak długo, aż staną się one twarde jak stal i formuje je wtedy w strzały, włócznie lub shurikeny. Dzięki tej technice może także pokrywać przeciwników papierem, ograniczając ich ruch, i dusząc. Z uwagi na umiejętność tworzenia dużych skrzydeł z papieru, Konan zyskała miano Anioła (天使, Tenshi). Może również unosić się w powietrzu bez konieczności tworzenia papierowych skrzydeł. Pomimo tego iż papier do słaby materiał nawet, Katon: Endan Jiraiyi w połączeniu z olejem nie zadały nawet najmniejszych obrażeń Konan. Jej papierowe ataki były na tyle silne, aby zniwelować nawet ogniste jutsu. Jednakże, Konan jest podatna na techniki bezpośrednio związane z olejem, który skleja papier i uniemożliwia jej ataki. Mimo to, Konan jest bardziej odporna wodę, która jej tak nie szkodzi, co zastaje nam pokazane gdy Pain używa na niej Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa, aby zmyć olej z jej ciała, jak i gdy używa swoich technik w swojej wiosce, gdzie zawsze pada deszcz. Może ukrywać także eksplodujące notki w zwkłych kartkach papieru, co moze być dla przeciwnika duzym zaskoczeniem. Może także tworzyć papierowe klony. Ostateczną techniką Konan jest Kami no Shisha no Jutsu. Technika została wykonana z sześciu miliardów wybuchowych notek. Wystarczyły one na dziesięć minut czynnej eksplozji, co zmusiło Tobiego do użycia Izanagi. Konan jest w stanie wyprodukować tak dużo ilość papieru, a następnie złożyć je w taki sposób, aby naśladowały dane przedmioty, a nawet otoczenie. Tworząc je, Konan i jej towarzysze mogą ukrywać się w nich. ulubioną formą origami Konan są kwiaty. Ma jednego we włosach, daje Naruto bukiet na znak pokoju, a także pochowała w nich Yahiko i Nagato. Część ll Konan często była widziana na spotkaniach razem z innymi członkami Akatsuki, jednak zawsze jest cicha i nie bierze udziału w dyskusji, nawet podczas obrzędów pieczętowania. Polowanie na Jiraiyę Na samym thumb|left|Konan walcząca z Jiraiyąpoczątku, Konan jest widziana razem z jej partnerem, Painem, gdy informuje, o przybyciu Tobiego. Zauważa, że któraś z wypowiedzi Tobiego zdenerwowała Nagato. Gdy Jiraiya przenika do Amegakure, Pain zakłóca deszcz, pozwalając Konan na podzielenie się na wiele papierowych motyli w celu odszukania intruza. Gdy lokalizuje swojego dawnego mistrza, informuje o tym Paina, będąc zmuszona do walki z intruzem, aż ten nie przybędzie. Konan atakuje Jiraiyę dużą ilością papieru, a później tworzy papierową włócznię, jednak Sanninowi udaje się przewidzieć jej atak i odpowiada swoim Katon: Endan. Jiraiya rozpoznaje Konan i chwali jej zdolności, jak i urodę. Podczas ich dalszej walki, Jiraiya atakuje ją techniką na bazie oleju, który uniemożliwia jej używanie jej technik origami, a następnie unieruchamia ją swoimi włosami. Jednakże, jedna ze ścieżek, uratowała ją obmywając z niej olej za pomocą Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa. Później, po zabiciu Sannina, Konan dołącza do reszty ciał Paina. Inwazja Paina thumb|Konan przesłuchuje shinobiego. Konan, towarzyszy później Painowi w jego ataku na Konohę. Ona i reszta szybko pokonują dużą ilość ninja Liścia, otrzymując rozkazy, aby nie oszczędzić nikogo. Widzimy ją, gdy przesłuchuje, złapanych w jej papier, ludzi w wiosce na temat miejsca pobytu Naruto Uzumakiego. Jednak zostają oni uratowani przez Kikaichū członków klanu Aburame. thumb|left|190px|Konan atakuje klan Aburame. W anime, ukazana zostaje nam krótka walka pomiędzy nią a Shino, jego ojcu i kilkorgu z klanu Aburame. Po tym, jak Shino stwierdza, że jej nie odpuści, wysyła przeciwko niej rój swoich robaków, które otaczają kunoichi. Konan z łatwością odpiera jego atak za pomocą wybuchu spowodowanego jej papierowym atakiem. Następnie tworzy dziesiątki papierowych klonów. Robaki klanu Aburame atakują je, jednak dziewczyna ukryła we wnętrzu klonów papierowe notki, które natychmiast wybuchają w starciu. Z powodu ognia, rozpalonego z powodu wcześniejszego wybuchu, prawdziwa Konan ukryła się w wodzie. Ojciec Shino mówi, że użyła swojej naturalnej słabości na jej własny użytek i przestrzega syna, aby był ostrożny. Podczas walki, zostaje wezwana do reszty ścieżek, dowiadując się, że Pain ma zamiar użyć jednej ze swoich najbardziej niszczycielskich technik. Dbając o jego zdrowie, Konan błaga go, aby wstrzymał się od jej użycia. Pain jednak nie słucha jej i używa techniki, która niszczy całą wioskę. thumb|190px|Naruto spotyka Nagato i Konan. Po użyciu Shinra Tensei przez Paina, Konan szybko wyrusza do kryjówki, aby móc opiekować się wycieńczonym chłopakiem. Anuluje technikę Kami Bunshin z terenu wioski, i zostaje z Nagato aż do końca inwazji, wciąż pytając go czy się nie nadwyręży. Gdy Naruto wchodzi do ich kryjówki, Konan szybko reaguje nie dając mu dotrzeć do Nagato, jednak ten mówi, że nie musi tego robić. Wysłuchała Nagato i słuchała dalej rozmowy pomiędzy nim a Uzumakim, wciąż pozostając niespokojna o zdrowie przyjaciela. Gdy Naruto doprowadza do ożywienia wszystkich zabitych podczas inwazji przez Nagato, Konan zdaje sobie, że nie uda mu się tego przetrzymać i Nagato będzie musiał umrzeć, będąc pod wrażeniem zdolności Naruto do zmieniania ludzi. thumb|left|190px|Konan daje Naruto bukiet kwiatów. Kiedy wszyscy zabici w Konosze, zostają ożywieni, Konan również pokłada swoje zaufanie w Naruto. Później, pokrywa szczątki Nagato i Yahiko papierem, aby później zabrać je z powrotem do Amegakure. Gdy Naruto pyta jej się czy ma zamiar powrócić do Akatsuki, Konan mówi mu, że nie, a organizacja należała do Yahiko i Nagato i że od teraz to ona wraz z jej wioską stanie się podporą do budowania mostu dla prawdziwego pokoju. Następnie, daje mu bukiet z papierowych róż na znak nadziei, która nigdy nie umiera. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|190px|Konfrontacja Tobiego i Konan. Tobi przybywa do Amegakure, gdzie od razu konfrontuje się z Konan. Pyta się kunoichi, gdzie znajdują sie zwłoki Nagato, aby odebrać mu swojego Rinnegana. Konan nie daje mu odpowiedzi i mówi, że czekała tu na niego i zamierza go osobiście powstrzymać. Jeszcze przed tym jak zaczynają walczyć, Tobi pyta się dziewczyny dlaczego zdradziła Akatsuki. W odpowiedzi, mówi mu, że Naruto stał się światłem, dzięki, któremu mogą wyrastać kwiaty nadziei. thumb|left|190px|Konan kontra Tobi. Konan atakuje Tobiego Kami Shuriken, które jednak przelatują przez niego na wylot, nie raniąc go. Następnie dzieli się na wiele kartek papieru i otacza nimi przeciwnika, planując zabić zarówno jego, jak i siebie. Tobi jednak ratuje ich, absorbując większość z eksplozji, kosztem jego prawej ręki i kawałka maski. Tobi chwali jej determinację, na to kunoichi mówi mu, że przysięga pokonać go, czyli '' ciemność'', przy której nie mogą wyrosnąć żadne kwiaty. Konan rozstąpiła jezioro, ukazując ogromny papierowy ocean, w który wpada Tobi, a następnie detonuje wszystkie papierowe notki zawarte w sześciu miliardach kartkach papieru, wybuchają przez pełne dziesięć minut, w czasie gdy Tobi może być niematerialny jedynie przez pięć minut. thumb|Konan wspiera most do pokoju. Gdy cała eksplozja dobiega końca, wycieńczona Konan upada na kolana, wierząc iż wygrała walkę. W tym samym czasie z grobu Yahiko i Nagato spada kilka papierowych kwiatów. Ku jej zaszokowaniu, Tobi staje za kunoichi, a następnie przebija ją rurką, wyjaśniając iż przeżył używając zakazanego Izanagi, tracąc przy tym swoje lewe oko. Konan udaje się uwolnić i przygotowuje się do kolejnego ataku na Tobiego. Jeszcze przed tym, wiecznie padający deszcz w Amegakure przestaje padać, co zadziwia zarówno Konan, jak i Tobiego. Konan jeszcze raz mówi, że Naruto jest podporą mostu, który zaprowadzi ludzi do pokoju. Zostając nazwany ciemnością, która niszczy światło, Tobi łapie Konan za gardło i używa na niej genjutsu, dzięki któremu miał dowiedzieć się, jakie jest miejsce spoczynku Nagato. Tobi dodaje także, że gdy iluzja się zakończy, Konan będzie już martwa. W anime, Konan była w stanie dalej bronić się przed Tobim, jednak jej ataki również nie okazały się skuteczne. Ciało Konan nadal unosiło się na wodzie. W tym czasie, jedna z zakrwawionych kartek papieru uniosła się przez wiatr i została wysłana do dawnej kryjówki Sierot Ame, aby zakryć jej żabi identyfikator. Konan vs. Tobi thumb|Spotkanie Tobiego i Konan Kiedy Kisame zginął, do Konan przyszedł Tobi w celu uzyskania oczu Rinnegan, które należały do Nagato. Kończąc swoją wypowiedź Konan atakuje Tobiego papierowymi shurikenami. Nie robi to na nim wrażenia. Oznajmia jej, że to on pokierował Yahiko, by stworzył Akatsuki oraz to on... dał Rinnegan Nagato! Nie pragnie, więc niczego więcej, aniżeli odzyskać swoją własność. Uchiha wypytuje dawną członkinię Akatsuki, czy jest pewna, że z powodu Naruto wystąpi przeciw niemu. Nie pojmuje co jest takiego niezwykłego w tym młodzieńcu. To co pozwala ludziom w niego wierzyć to ... nadzieja - taką odpowiedź otrzymuje od Konan. Tobi w dalszej części konwersacji wypomina jej, że pomimo opuszczenia szeregów Akatsuki nadal nosi czarny płaszcz. Ona zaś odpiera, iż Akatsuki zostało założone przez Yahiko, a czerwone chmury reprezentują wojny i krew przelaną w Amegakure. Natomiast Rinneganthumb|left|Sekretna technika Konan należy do Nagato oraz Wioski Ukrytej w Deszczu, a nie do stojącego przed nią posiadacza Sharingana. Tobi w ostatniej chwili orientuje się że jej kartki zawierają również wybuchowe notki i tylko refleks Uchihy pomaga mu uniknąć śmierci. Tobi zamierza zgładzić dawną podwładną i zdobyć oczy Nagato. Konan wzbija się w powietrze na papierowych skrzydłach i naciera na oponenta. Uchiha odkrywa jej metodę działania i szybko kontratakuje zasysając papierowe kartki do innego wymiaru. Kunoichi przewidziała to posunięcie i zmieszała swoją technikę z wybuchowymi notkami. Zamierza zabrać Tobiego wraz z sobą na drugi świat. Dochodzi do eksplozji... Spalone kawałki origami opadają powoli na taflę wody. 1/4 maski Tobiego pęka i możemy zobaczyć część jego twarzy, jednak on sam traci prawą rękę. Na jego szczęście udało mu się w porę wessać część wybuchu. Dzięki temu zabiegowi uszedł żywo z tego ataku, ale i ocalił dawną podwładną przed samounicestwieniem. Zamierza jednak wykończyć osłabioną Konan. Ta jednak pyta się, czy wie czemu ona i Nagato go zdradzili. Uchiha nie ma pojęcia. Kunoichi stwierdza, że Tobi jest niczym więcej niż ciemnością. Na zakończenie tej dramatycznej sytuacji Konan tworzy papierowy ocean, którym pragnie zgładzić Uchihę. thumb|Odsłonięty lewy Sharingan TobiegoTobiemu, jednak udało się uciec dzięki użyciu Izanagi, ale stracił całą górną część maski i zostaje ranny. Po zakończeniu techniki wyczerpana Konan upada na kolana, ale nadal próbuje walczyć. Uchiha rozbraja ją i zamyka w iluzji, aby uzyskać informacje o pobycie ciała Nagato. Tobi stwierdził swoją technikę za zakończoną, więc postanowił zabić kunoichi. Konan starała się użyć ostatecznej techniki, która miała zabić Tobiego, jednak została rozbrojona w ostatniej chwili. Konan ginie. Zostaje pokazana historyjka z jej przeszłości. Jeszcze przed swoją śmiercią wysyła karteczkę, która ma zakryć jej "żabi identyfikator" w domku, w którym mieszkała w dzieciństwie, co oznacza, że odeszła ze świata. Tobi zdobywa Rinnegan Nagato. Cytaty *''"Jeśli Nagato użyje tego jutsu z takim poziomem chakry, zginie."'' *''"Nagato uwierzył w ciebie, więc i ja także to uczynię."'' *''"Nie masz zielonego pojęcia co się z nami stało po tym jak odszedłeś, sensei"'' *''"Otrzymałam wolę od Boga i muszę cię teraz zabić."'' *''"Zachowaj dla siebie swoje ostrzeżenia i groźby, gdyż nic one dla nas nie znaczą. Pain jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał żadnej walki." *(Do Naruto): "Tendō Pain był stworzony z ciała Yahiko. Był dla nas bardzo cenny."'' *''(Do Naruto): "Odchodzę z Akatsuki. Yahiko i Nagato byli dla mnie wszystkim. Marzenia Yahiko... I marzenia Nagato... Jeśli ich marzenia zostały pokładane w ciebie, więc teraz ty ucieleśniłeś ich marzenia. Nagato pokłada swoje przeznaczenie w tobie. Więc ja też będę. My z Ukrytego Deszczu, będziemy realizować ich marzenia z tobą, Naruto Uzumaki."'' *''(Do Madary): "Czy wiesz czemu ja i Nagato cię zdradziliśmy?... Ponieważ jesteś ciemnością, światem w którym kwiaty mogą uschnąć i umrzeć!"'' *''(Do Madary): "To co pozwala ludziom wierzyć w Naruto to... nadzieja."'' Ciekawostki *Konan tak jak i Pain nigdy nie była zaklasyfikowana jako missing-nin w odróżnieniu od innych członków Akatsuki, wynika to z wygrania cywilnej wojny w Amegakure i objęciu władzy przez Nagato. *Jej imię oznacza "małe południe". *Jej hobby to origami i kwiatowa ornamentyka. *Posiada taką samą grupę krwi i datę urodzin jak Yahiko. *Orochimaru, Konan i Karin są jedynymi członkami Akatsuki, którzy opuścili ich szeregi. *Konan jest drugim członkiem po Orochimaru, który opuścił szeregi Akatsuki. *Jedynym momentem kiedy nosiła ochraniacz na czoło były czasy, gdy należała do gangu Yahiko. *Chcąc spełnić marzenie Yahiko przerywa niekończący się deszcz panujący w wiosce Amegakure i staje się Podporą mostu do pokoju. Nawigacja Kategoria:shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Postacie